


Art for Indelible Marks by billtheradish

by YoukeyH (Vampisticated)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampisticated/pseuds/YoukeyH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Derek is an apprentice tattoo artist, and Stiles isn't old enough to get ink of his own yet. But that doesn't stop him from being interesting..."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for Indelible Marks by billtheradish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [billtheradish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/billtheradish/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Indelible Marks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/543435) by [billtheradish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/billtheradish/pseuds/billtheradish). 
  * Inspired by [Indelible Marks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/543435) by [billtheradish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/billtheradish/pseuds/billtheradish). 



> This is my first time making art for the Teen Wolf fandom. . . and it definitely won't be the last haha. I hope billtheradish likes it, as well as you guys.  
> I'm kind of known from my AI RPF (kradam/lambliff) fandom for making art out of the blue once in a while. So I might be on that path again this time with Teen Wolf.

 ---

 

 ---

 

 ---

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Suggestions? Violent reactions? Anything?! Just hit the comment box and let me know.  
> –Vampisticated™


End file.
